My Heart's Savior Athlete
by Kouyan
Summary: Shirozawa Yukina moved to Tokyo with her family and enrolled in Teiko. Her family thought this was the best choice for her, but what they didn't know was a certain Teiko's basketball ace player can mess up her life even in Japan too. Aomine/OC Full summary inside


**Series:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing:** Ahomine/OC

**Type:** Chaptered

**Setting: **Teiko period, 2nd year (close to 3rd year)

Shirozawa Yukina moved to Tokyo with her family and enrolled in Teiko. She was once a well-known tennis player in America, who dominated the courts ever since she began competing in tournaments at the tender age of 6. This prodigy disappeared from the tennis world one day without any sign. Rumor had it that she dropped out due to stress from the media, but to the people who knew the truth, it was far from that. Her family decided to move back to Tokyo in hopes of her recovering from the incident and live on as a normal girl.

Even so, they miscalculated. The meeting of the ace of Teiko's basketball player and a prodigy ex-tennis player turned her life upside down.

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been a long time since my feet walked on Japanese soil. I had been living in America for the most of my life; I can't remember what life was like in Japan. To be honest, I loved America. I wanted to stay, but my parents thought it was for the best that we moved back here. Our family moved to America about when I began to develop a passion towards tennis. My dad was once a professional tennis player and pretty much well-known, especially in America, but had to retire due to illness. He was so excited when I told him that I wanted to try out tennis, he went to book flight tickets after calling up his friends over in America. Next thing I knew, we were on the plane few days later, heading towards America.

In a foreign country, my worry and fear were blasted away by people whom I could proudly call them my family. Back then our family only touched down for a few days before and I was out practicing alone in the public courts. That was where I was harassed by thugs. Those two came to my aid even though I could have fended them off myself. I didn't take up Judo lessons for naught.

The way they came to save me was cool as the red-haired guy threw a ball at an incredible speed that sent the guy toppling down the moment it slammed into his face. I could still remember the blood that trickled down the seemingly crooked nose of the knocked out guy. Ouch, was all I thought as I observed his literally smashed face. The next moment, the others were running off from wherever they came from, dragging the unconscious guy along as they scattered away in seconds. My attention was brought to a blonde lady with spectacles on, laughing loudly as she slapped the red-haired guy's back, complimenting him on his deed.

They introduced themselves afterwards, the red-haired guy named Kagami Taiga, the other guy named Himuro Tatsuya, and the lady who laughed named Alexandria Garcia. From that day on, we were inseparable. They were brothers to me, and I a little sister to them (even though I was born only a few months after Taiga). I felt really fortunate in meeting them. Being an only child has its downside too. They were the ones who made me forget what loneliness was. Almost every day, I would visit them in the late afternoon at the nearby basketball court after my own practice. Sometimes they would make me join them in their practice, and other times I would sit at the side to observe their practice.

Alex was an older sister I never had, someone whom I look up to so much. She would teach me some basic basketball skills while the guys were practicing according to her training schedules. I confided my problems and anything to her, and she would listen attentively and gave me encouragement and advices. They ultimately became someone important to me in my life. They were very protective over me for some reason.

They came to most of my tournaments with my family and cheered me on. It would always end up with me grinning widely at them from the court while holding my trophy above my head in a proud manner and them cheering wildly from their seats. We always had our celebration back at our home every time I brought back a trophy.

Those were the good times. Things changed after that incident. I didn't expect nor did I see it coming. It changed my life. My dream of becoming a professional tennis player like my dad was taken away in a matter of seconds. That incident was the reason why I am back here in Japan.

* * *

_Prologue is done! First chapter will be up soon. I hope._

___Image credit: pixiv id=1447454_

**Character profile:**

**Name:** Shirozawa Yukina  
**Age: **14  
**Height:** 160 cm  
**Nationality: **Japanese (lived in America and came back at the age of 14)  
**Birthday:** 10th October; Libra  
**Appearance:** Middle-length layered black hair that came up to shoulder with bangs. Bright teal eyes and delicate facial features which often lead to people mistaking her as a doll when she's not moving or blinking. In short: unbelievably cute.  
**Family:** Mother and father (the only child in the family); treats Kagami, Himuro and Alex as her older brothers and sister  
**Interests: **Sports (especially tennis), stoning, sleeping - can be pretty lazy  
**Favourite subject: **English, Science  
**Least favourite subject: **History, P.E. (after the incident though), Mathematics  
**Skills: **Judo (Ni-dan black belt - taught by her mother), tennis (all-rounder)  
**Personality: **Quiet at times but can be quite rowdy when around people she's comfortable with. Generally a good and humble kid.  
**Favourite food/drink: **Strawberries! Anything that has strawberry. Strawberry milkshake, strawberry cheesecake, etc.  
**Misc. info: **An absolute dense person when it comes to romantic feelings, but somehow possesses a sharp sense towards reading the atmosphere. One of the weird things she had picked up from Alex was kissing, but it only happens to people who she deems as close (no matter the gender).

It may seem like she has no flaws but she does! They will be mentioned in the following chapters.

Profile may be updated as the story progresses. For now, it's like this.


End file.
